


Pythonissam

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Gaze-Tober [10]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Demons, Fictober, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Potions, Witch Hunters, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Kai is a Witch Hunter, tasked with keeping humans safe from Evil Witches. Yet if one tried hard enough, even the most Evil of Witched could be saved.FICTOBER





	Pythonissam

**Author's Note:**

> Kai was a renowned monster hunter, tasked with finding and killing the most infamous witch in all of Japan. However, he wasn't expecting such a cute boy to be so dangerous.
> 
> Ugh so I am late again, and I apologize for that. So I will try harder!

****Things had gotten quite difficult for Kai these last few days. The Dark witch the whole city was terrified of was still on the loose. Summoning demons left and right, making his job as a hunter and the Angel of Death even harder.  A Dark witch's soul was a ball of concentrated chaos, and too dangerous to let run around freely. So a hunter had one of two jobs; Purify a Dark Witch before the eve of it's one hundredth Samhain, or kill it if it's too far gone. He has saved plenty already, but not enough to quell the plague.

This witch was over a century old now and was close to Samhain, a powerful day where he would become a Demonic Entity soon enough. By that time it will be too late, and his powers would be too great for Kai to stop him. It was a rare occasion because most witches were purified or killed at the hands of hunters or other demons before their fiftieth birthday. 

Purified Witches were gifted with more life years by their assigned God or Goddess, and if they played their cards right could gain immortality. And if they grew weary of living, they requested to be put to sleep by hunters, a ritual that took their soul from their bodies and let them go to the Blessed Underworld, a place that a Witch could truly find immortality, all while their physical bodies went back to nature as a tree or animal.

White witches all over the city were scrambling to help the hunters find their evil cousins, but their limited powers of tea leaves and tarot readings were not doing much. But at least they all knew how to make a mean witch repellent with stuff from their garden. 

All the tale tell signs of A witch beginning their aging ritual was starting to become obvious. The dead chickens and rats left in warehouses, the trails of blood in hospitals, and the millions of crow feathers lining the streets of Tokyo's busiest streets. Humans were starting to think a serial animal killer was loose, and he had to make sure that this was the worst it got before his world was exposed. A serial killer was far more desirable than a psychotic with eager to bring about the downfall of humans for their own gain.

So when he got a tip that the witch was spotted somewhere near a local church he hopped at the chance, getting into his sleek black corvette and speeding off for the ten miles between him and his target. His cell phone was beeping with a supernatural tracker meant only for his kind. A few low-level demons were roaming about near here, but he could also see some more of his own kind going after them. Good, it would give him time to do this much at least. This witch needed to be stopped. 

Kai followed his tracker to another area barely populated by humans and the signal stopped at an old Catholic church deep in some abandoned houses. 

How ironic, considering witches were spawns of Hecate turned bad. Why would a witch be in a church? To Mock his Good Work? To be in a place he thought to be safe? Well, no matter. Kai was here, and soon the witch would be stopped and his reign of terror would be over. All he had to do now was make sure no humans could interrupt his Cleansing, otherwise, he would have no choice but to send more than one soul to the Underworld. 

However, an odd thing happened. As he approaches the front doors of such an old building his tracker goes haywire, static clogging the screen and completely throwing off his scans. 

"What in the... This is a brand new tracker damn it!"

Kai growled before shoving the useless thing in his leather jacket pocket and slowly getting out his weapon, a small bottle of the Herb of Grace, a concoction of holy water and Witches bane mixed into a fine liquid given to him by Aoi, a well known White Witch with an affinity for cleansing Dark Witches who gained immortality after many long years of cleaning up the mess he left behind as a Dark Witch. He was saved by a hunter named Ruki, a good friend of Kai's.

It gave witches terrible burns and slowed their healing rate at a ridiculous level, just long enough for a hunter to either shove a potion with their purifying spell down their throats or... Unfortunately, to kill them. Aoi swore his life on his potions, saying that it was with this hard work that he was able to attain his eternal life. 

Kai Hoped to the Stars that no one would have to die tonight, but he would do what he had to.

It was all quiet and dark inside, the only sound is his own small footsteps on ancient wood and his bated breath. Candles were lit on the altar, but he could sense an evil aura coming from them. Black candles, a Dark witch's favorite method of summoning demons and other evil entities. Damn, he just walked in on a ritual! That was both good and bad..!

He cursed under his breath and hides in the dark pews of the aisle, using his night vision to quickly scan for the witch. To his surprise, he saw him, but only from the back. And under a nun's cowl of all things. Long black dress and a dark hood, the only discernable feature he could get was a cascade of long honey brunette hair falling over slim but muscled shoulders. 

 _'Tricky,'_  he thought to himself.  _'He knows what he's doing, it seems. I have my work cut out for me._ '

Slow as a snail, he crawled along the shadows on the far left wall as he snuck up on the witch. He heard words from the ritual and felt chills crawling down his spine. It was all in Latin of course, a language he grew to despise despite being fluent. 

It was all conjecture, but he was now aware of this particular witch's intentions. To summon a demon from the First Rung of Hell, an intensely powerful creature that could end the world. This was really really bad... Another curse almost slipped from his pursed black colored lips and he tries to inch ever closer. 

Thankfully, he could tell that the spell had just begun, and would need a total of fifteen minutes to complete. That was okay, he only needed five. 

Finally, he reached the front of the pews, but could still not see this Witch's face. Damn, he needed a face or else he could not do his job! Well, fuck it, this needs to be over yesterday.

His body dropped to the shadow of the altar, just under the light of the two black candles burning on the altar, The witch had his back turned, a prime target as soft dark words slipped from his evil mouth. 

"-And let them be cleansed by the Holy Light of Rebirth, so this Earth may once again be under her Divine protection..."

He barely gets out the last bit before Kai acts quickly, sprinting from the shadows to quickly take the witch off guard. In a blur of movement, he knocks the knife from the witch's hand and slammed his face into the wooden floor, sitting roughly on his back and yanking black covered arms behind him. There is a screeching noise and a loss of breath as lungs were compressed tightly.

"Too easy," he chuckles with a deceptively bright smile and ties a Witch's Bane infused rope around lithe delicate wrists. "I thought a Witch near the Eve of Samhain would be more of a challenge. What a shame."

All the while there is struggling like crazy but this witch had little to no muscle. Then he spoke, his face hidden under the curtain of beautiful silky hair. How did a Witch have such wonderful looking hair? 

"Ugh... Damn thee to Hell..! Hecate dost spit on all ground upon which Thee walk, O filthy Heretic!"

The voice when not casting the spell caught kai off guard. Light, airy yet deeply toned but not too masculine. A hint of a lisp, probably a sharp-toothed witch. Kai smirked and held him down with one arm while getting the purifying spell ready. It was a potion this time, and Aoi did a damn good job.

"Thou dost protest too much," he answered, speaking in the same old-fashioned lingo most Dark witches used in a jabbing manner. "If I were you I would not move too much, or I could slip and cut your damn head off."

The witch still hissed and spat, and Kai grew curious as to who such a fiery Witch was! A face was sacred to Witches, both Dark and White. A face gave a sense of identity, of solid meaning to be alive. So a hunter knowing your face meant you were pretty much done for.

"Heretic! Filthy! Filthy Heretic!"

Still, the witch spouted off his nonsensical ramblings and struggled. But Kai could now sense fear in the way his whole body was shaking and his voice trembled. The feeling brought him a rush of excitement, and he had to rein in his delight at the prospect of yet another successful hunt. 

"Yes Yes I am aware," he chuckled and reached out to grab the cowl that hid his prey. "Now, let's get this over with shall we?" 

The Witch squealed in terror as Kai forcefully yanked the obstructing material away and grabbed that soft brunette hair. It felt like silk between his fingers, giving him even more pleasure as he forced the witch's head up, finally looking upon the face of the Witch terrorizing the City. 

What he saw made his smile slip from his face, and the desire to grip so tightly on that hair slowly fade away. 

Panting cherry pink lips wet from saliva, panicked but beautiful hazel eyes and pale alabaster skin tainted with dark veins under the throat. Kai felt his heart thudding in his chest as a wild beast threatened to rip itself from his body. 

This Witch... was a gorgeous creature he hadn't been expecting to see at all. He was expecting someone ugly looking, someone with a darkness over them so great that all natural beauty was erased. But this one was far beyond the standards of beauty in this city, and he felt a much stronger urge to Purify such a beautiful creature. 

"No! Don't look at me!" the witch screamed and snapped him to reality. But it was too late. His face was long since burned into Kai's memory, and he would never ever forget. Kai smiled his usual foreboding smile and tightened the rope before forcing the witch to look him in the eyes. He saw panic and fear, but that only made his mouth stretch wider.

Having power over witches really did feel good.

"It's all right," he cooed softly. "You'll be happier this way. And I won't have to kill you. That would just be a waste."

With the other hand he reached for his Purifier, a smaller bottle filled with Holy Water and at the sight if it the witch squealed even more. But Kai ignored such cries, imagining them to sound like other kinds of squeals instead to soothe his guilt at smashing in his face.

With a swift movement, he shoved his fingers into those soft plush lips and heard the witch gasping for air. The bottle was then too easily emptied down his throat.

Kai knew to immediately move away from the Witch. The spot behind the altar was best for this.

He would be violent. He would thrash around and struggle against the sacred liquid that would cleanse his tainted veins. A bubbling choking would be the first sign of the ritual working, his eyes would turn all white and black liquid would pour from his eyes.

Kai watched as this all happened, his throat dry with anticipation. He had no idea if this caused witches pain, or if it made them numb. All he knew, was that the change would take a little while. Hopefully with a cleansed witch and not a dead one at the end of all of this. Sometimes they didn't survive the cleansing if their stubborn will to NOT be cleansed was strong enough.

All he had to do was draw salt circles on doors and windows to prevent any demons or other witches from interrupting the cleansing, or else he would die.

Satisfied with his job well done, Kai dropped himself in a pew to wait for the cleansing spell to be done. 

*************************

He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until the sun was low under the horizon and he was jolted awake by the sound of crying, coughing and whining. The witch was alive, and his life was changed forever.

"Shit," he hissed and rose from the floor where he fell asleep. "I fell asleep..? Aoi is going to kill me."

The moonlight was the only light left as the candles in here were burned out. He had to use the light from his phone to see and walk slowly forward to see his successfully cleansed witch as he was without his dark powers.

He laid in a puddle of bloody Holy Water, his chest rising and falling with shuddering breaths. His neck was now clean of that awful blackness, his veins once black now a gentle purplish blue.

Eyes were weakly keeping themselves open as he tried to breathe. Kai looked down at his softly angled face, noting the beautiful features now more so now that he wasn't tainted by evil. A new White witch was always hard to acclimate to the new ways. But he would make it work. He had to.

The Witch looked up at him desperately, his breaths wheezing and weak. He needed another Witch to help him survive the aftereffects or else he wouldn't last long. All he had to do now was make sure the Witch could be moved safely. Aoi would be thrilled to look after him, he knew that as plain as day.

He kneeled down next to the new White witch cautiously and reached out a hand, expecting to be hissed or snapped at. But the Witch only stayed still, his hazel eyes watching him weakly. Kai figured it would be safe enough and brushed aside a stray piece of light brunette hair from his face. That small touch was enough to make him twitch and then finally speak, his voice weak and crackly from the potions after effects.

"Help... me..."

So he was willing to be helped. That was great. Kai smiled his usual smile, now a genuine one as he put his left hand on the back of his neck and the other under his knees and hoisted him up against his chest.

"I will," he murmured. "Soon I will. But first I need to know your name, then I'll get you to a safe place."

The Witch seemed exhausted, but when he smiled back, Kai feels a bloom of warmth inside his chest. It was a wonderful smile, one that showed a deeply held innocence and gratitude of being cleaned of evil.

"My name... my name is... Uruha. Just Uruha."

Uruha... a Name as beautiful as his face. Kai swallowed hard to ignore the warmth and started to walk off with his new success in his arms. He reached his car and after opening the door with a button on his keys laid Uruha in the back seat. 

Kai drove off smiling, looking forward to the new future with his Witch. He was certain that there was no other feeling that could compare to that of seeing happiness in eyes that formerly wanted to kill you.

"You can call me Kai," he answered back before he fell completely unconscious, but with a smile on soft full lips.   

Lips that would no longer whisper words that could spawn demons or bring death. Now, they would only whisper blessings and wishes of happiness as he strived for a new immortality.  

 

** END **


End file.
